Quelque chose ne va pas
by OakwoodOuroboros
Summary: Traduction de "Something seems off" AU. Wirt et Greg ont vaincu la Bête, mais quand ils arrivent enfin à s'échapper du Unknown, ils se retrouvent quelque part de très étrange... Toute aide sous forme de commentaire est appréciée! Les notes sont dans ma page de profile.
1. Chapter 1

Les collines couvertes de champs de blé s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon. Devant eux, la route sinueuse en terre battue était le seul objet qui perturbait l'or immaculé des céréales. Wirt soupira, regardant son frère à travers des yeux lourds de sommeil. Il était exténué, peut-être plus que lui-même, après avoir marché toute la nuit à travers la cruelle forêt.

Néanmoins, Wirt se dit avec un nouveau soupir, cela en valait la peine.

La forêt était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour eux, même si la chaleur ne pardonnerait pas maintenant qu'ils étaient dans un espace plus ouvert. Au moins ils n'auraient pas à garder un œil ouvert toute la nuit, se protégeant ainsi du danger imminent qu'étaient les animaux sauvages. Une fois la Bête terrassée, ils étaient devenus de plus en plus présents, comme si auparavant ils se cachaient aux yeux de la menace supérieure.

Même si ils étaient peu dangereux quand en comparaison avec celle-ci, ils étaient néanmoins assez impressionnants ou étranges pour que Wirt ne se sente pas en mesure d'en protéger son petit frère et lui-même. Greg, quant à lui, était rarement intimidé, allant jusqu'à caresser un bizarre et énorme ours sur le nez.

« Wirt, tu penses que c'est bon pour dormir maintenant ? Je sais qu'il fait jour et que l'on n'a pas encore pris le petit déjeuner, mais je suis vraiment fatigué. Même Jason Funderburker est d'accords avec moi. »

La grenouille croassa en bon partenaire.

Wirt se pinça l'arête du nez, pesant les pours et les contres. Ils étaient encore assez proches de la forêt, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée de laisser Greg dormir en plein soleil. Qui sait ce que cela entraînerait ?

« D'accords. Allons nous reposer sous cet arbre là-bas, il a l'air…sûr. »

« Hourrah Wirt ! Je savais que tu avais un plan de maître ! »

Greg s'en alla en sautillant, sa théière coincée sous le bras. Son frère amusé le suivit à un pas plus mesuré.

Depuis qu'ils avaient échappé à la Bête, il voyait les bêtises de son presque-frère d'un œil plus amusé qu'agacé. Même s'il n'avait pas eu autant d'heures de sommeil qu'il aurait voulu, il ne lui avait rien reproché, à part pour cet unique incident avec l'ours. Cette fois-là, il y a deux jours, il avait réellement paniqué…

 _« Greg ! Si Jason Funderburker a encore découvert une nouvelle scène de crime, dit-lui que… »_

 _Wirt s'arrêta net quand il aperçut l'immense bête s'élevant au-dessus de Greg, diverses bouches montrant leurs dents ivoire d'une manière agressive. Le jeune garçon souriait, debout sur la pointe des pieds afin de toucher le museau de la tête la plus basse._

 _« ATTENDS ! »_

 _S'élançant vers Greg, sa cape se gonfla à la soudaine accélération et s'accrocha à une branche griffue. Freiné et étranglé par la fermeture à son cou, il ne pouvait qu'observer la scène, sans pouvoir rien faire, pendant qu'il se battait avec l'attache._

 _Greg sauta un peu pour atteindre le nez frais et mouillé. L'ours ne bougea pas, ne réagissant pas, quand la main miniature le tapota. Quand Greg eut fini, il se retourna et s'avança joyeusement vers son frère encore pris au piège. Wirt poussa un cri désespéré quand il tourna le dos à la créature, certain qu'il utiliserait ce moment de faiblesse de son frère pour lui lacérer le dos ou lui arracher la tête ou…_

 _« Wirt ! As-tu rencontré mon nouvel ami ? Il s'appelle Multi-Ours, et …_

 _\- Greg ! »_

 _Le plus jeune garçon fut immédiatement étouffé par un câlin, étant presque incapable de respirer face à l'immense force que semblait avoir acquis Wirt. La cape pendait, abandonnée sur la branche, comme un drapeau oublié. Le Multi-Ours avait déjà disparu dans la forêt, son immense corps se fondant avec les troncs des arbres alentours._

 _« Greg, sais-tu à quelle point j'avais peur pour toi à l'instant ? Tu aurais pu te faire mal, ou dévorer, ou quelque chose d'encore pire ! »_

 _Greg ria, irritant un peu son frère._

 _« On aurait tellement dit maman quand tu dis ça ! C'est super drôle, même vos visages sont pareils quand vous vous inquiétez !_

 _\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Même si j'ai l'air ridicule, ta vie était en danger, et je ne veux pas te voir blessé, alors s'il te plaît ne refait pas quelque chose comme ça, je t'en supplie, Greg… »_

 _Un silence s'installa, le grand frère berçant lentement la personne dans ses bras pendant qu'il se remettait de l'évènement._

 _« Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as peur de ce que diraient maman et papa ? »_

 _Wirt s'immobilisa, avant de se lever lentement et laisser le garçon plus jeune glisser lentement par terre._

 _« Non, Greg… Je m'inquiète car je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé avec la Bête se répète. S'il te plaît. »_

 _Il se retourna pour récupérer sa cape, essayant de se retenir, mais un sanglot lui échappa avant qu'il puisse mettre assez de distance entre lui et Greg. Une paire de courts bras entourèrent ses jambes, l'empêchant de bouger._

 _Ils restèrent comme ça quelques temps, aucun mot ne leur échappant pendant que Wirt épongeait rageusement ses larmes. Greg le lui avait dit, ce qui semblait être il y a une éternité maintenant. Je suis le chef, et un chef se doit d'être un modèle de détermination sans faille et avoir une contenance à toute épreuve. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune de ces qualités, mais il se devait de se débrouiller avec ce qu'il avait. Pour eux deux._

« Greg aurait probablement voulu inclure Jason Funderburker aussi. » Il murmura, ses yeux allant au garçon déjà endormi.

Une pile constituée d'une théière et d'une grenouille était dangereusement posé sur son ventre, montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration. Quand Wirt les atteignit, il rigola doucement et plaça la théière et la grenouille à ses côtés. Il retira sa cape et son chapeau, la chaleur qu'il avait prédit se faisant enfin sentir.

Il appuya son dos douloureux contre l'arbre [1]. Ses chaussures commençaient à le faire souffrir, et il pensait même les enlever complètement à leur prochaine partie du voyage. Une route de terre ne devrait pas avoir autant de pierres pointues que ça, non ? Oui, mais s'ils devaient s'échapper pour une raison inconnue dans l'immense champ, il serait plus simple et plus sûr s'il les portait. Ces pensées troublantes en tête, il se laissa tomber dans un sommeil agité.


	2. Chapter 2

Wirt se réveilla avec une sensation mouillée sur sa main, qu'il repoussa dans son demi-sommeil. Quelque chose d'autre commença ensuite à le secouer, et il ouvrit enfin ses yeux. Le monde l'entourant était noir comme de la suie, et il paniqua légèrement avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait simplement tiré sa cape sur sa tête afin de mieux dormir. Il se redressa contre le pin sur lequel il s'était endormi, notant que la chose mouillée était tout simplement Jason Funderburker.

« Je ne savais pas que les grenouilles trouvaient les doigts osseux confortables, il dit à travers son bâillement.

-Je te promets que ce n'était pas mon idée ! Il avait faim et il voulait te réveiller, mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter quand je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas, et l'instant d'après, il t'avait sauté dans la main.

Wirt sourit.

-Et pourquoi m'as-tu secoué après ça, alors ?

Greg se tortilla sur place, l'air inconfortable.

\- Je pensais que vu que Jason Funderburker avait déjà commencé à te réveiller, ce serait plus constructif de finir le boulot. Je veux dire, personne n'aime cette sensation d'être coincé entre rêve et réalité.

Le frère aîné se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise à cette affirmation ; il s'en frotta la nuque.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Tu penses que l'on devrait trouver quelque part d'habité ? il demanda, ajoutant pour lui-même : et loin de cette forêt.

-Bien sûr. Tu penses qu'ils auront de la nourriture pour grenouille là-bas ?

-Très probablement, Greg. Tu veux que je prenne Jason Funderburker pour toi ?

-Nan, ça va. T'est trop osseux, de toute manière. «

Rigolant à cette dernière remarque, Wirt observa son frère tandis qu'il partait devant, grenouille posée sur son « costume » d'éléphant.

Il regarda le ciel, vérifiant l'avancée du soleil depuis leur sieste. Ils semblaient être en début d'après-midi, et il faisait encore incroyablement chaud. Où la route se mêlait à l'horizon, un léger brouillard semblait apparaître, mêlant l'objet tangible qu'était le chemin et l'idée même d'infini, une ligne à jamais inatteignable, comme les espoirs de l'humanité et les rêves des…

« Arrête, Wirt ! Tu vas te lancer dans quelque chose, mais tu ne sais pas quoi ! Concentre toi ! »

Greg lui lança un regard intrigué, se demandant pourquoi son frère était tellement en colère contre lui-même. Il laissa tomber, et repris son imitation d'un train à vapeur.

Une légère brise courba de temps à autres les herbes géantes les entourant, les vagues qu'elles formaient visibles quand ils atteignaient de légers dénivelés sur le chemin. Tandis que le soleil se frayait un chemin vers l'horizon, l'enthousiasme de Wirt à l'idée de retrouver la civilisation faiblissait. La sueur lui coulant dans le dos le fit repenser à la fraîcheur des ombres des arbres de l'Étrange.

Il s'arrêta soudainement.

« Greg… »

Le benjamin, qui s'était décidé à adopter sa vitesse de marche, interrompit son flot de paroles pour lui répondre.

« Oui ?

-Combien de temps sommes-nous restés dans l'Étrange ?

-Peut-être une semaine, trois jours, je ne suis pas sûr.

-Greg, la dernière fois que tu t'es changé était la nuit d'Halloween, comme moi ?

-Oui…

Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il comprit.

-Et nos vêtements ne sont pas plus sales que quand on les a mis cette nuit-là !

-Exactement. Sauf que… maintenant, je suis en train de suer et ça me gratte comme d'habitude, et ça ne faisait pas ça dans l'Étrange. Je pense qu'il faut rejoindre une ville rapidement. »

Après cette courte conversation, la détermination de Wirt se renouvela, et quand Greg lui passa sa grenouille chanceuse, il la lui prit sans un mot. Tandis que le soleil se couchait, sa certitude se fonda qu'ils devraient se contenter de la nourriture qu'ils avaient emporté avec eux de l'Étrange. Heureusement, l'appétit d'ogre du petit garçon semblait avoir été quelque peu réduit après la chaude journée, et ils firent un repas acceptable avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit trop basse pour qu'ils puissent voir les sillons de roues dans la route. Ils se posèrent au bord du champ, juste au-dessus du fossé. De cette façon, pensa Wirt, ils pouvaient se faire connaître rapidement si quelqu'un apparaissait sur le chemin, ou alors se réfugier dans le camouflage naturel qu'étaient les céréales si n'importe quoi d'autre s'approchait. De toute façon, il pensait rester éveillé pour une bonne partie de la nuit afin de surveiller son frère, et il n'était pas réellement sûr à quelle distance il se trouvait de l'étrange forêt.

Malgré sa forte détermination, la courte sieste qu'il avait pris ce matin n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effet pour entamer la fatigue accumulée au cours des dures dernières journées. Quelques temps après que Greg avait commencé à ronfler, il s'endormit, sa tête tombant vers l'avant dans sa position assise.

Une forte lumière de lampe torche et l'aboiement d'un chien le réveilla en sursaut. Comme instinctivement, il attrapa Greg et le protégea de ses bras. Avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, les gigotements de Greg ne l'aidant en rien, un filet leur tomba dessus. Malgré cela, il essaya de se lever et de s'échapper, mais ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans le piège, et les poids accrochés aux bords rendirent l'opération dorénavant presque impossible.

L'aboiement s'approcha, mais resta quand même à une distance respectable. Wirt pouvait voir des silhouettes indistinctes découpées par la lumière aveuglante de la torche. Il ne pouvait pas voir beaucoup plus que ça, néanmoins, ses sens n'étant naturellement pas très affûtés les matins. Quant à Greg, qui était dorénavant complètement réveillé, il semblait mieux comprendre la situation que lui, ses yeux concentrés sur les figures illuminées. Quelques minutes passèrent, et tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre fut la conversation chuchotée des mystérieuses personnes. Ils commencèrent à s'approcher, et Wirt raffermit sa prise sur Greg.

"Doré domi sifadosi, doré domi sifadosi, farédola midofala, rémifala simisifa…"

"Faréfala!"[1]

"Mabel! Tu as encore fait rater l'incantation!

-Pardon, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas inclure Waddles, il a besoin d'être mentionné en ces temps obscurs où il ne peut pas nous accompagner. »

Un rire fut entendu derrière elle, suivi d'un grognement de l'immense chien noir.

« Moose, attention ! Je ne sais pas encore si elle est en sécurité.

-Ne t'en fait pas, Dipdop. A part si les nains savent attaquer les mastiffs, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. »

Elle s'approcha d'un bon pas du tas contenu dans le filet, approchant sa torche du contenu. Elle ne vit pas la mandragore qu'ils poursuivaient, seulement un gros gnome, terrifié, et couvrant quelque chose de sa cape.

« Tu vois ? Il a probablement plus peur de nous que nous de lui !

-Bien sûr que non !

-Greg !

-Les gars, je ne pense pas que c'est un gnome. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le filet, l'examinant de plus près. La chose qui avait parlé à l'instant, et qui était maintenant couvert par la cape, commença à se débattre et à protester contre la prise désespérée. Une tête émergea, une théière et une expression très agacée l'accompagnant.

« Wirt, je ne peux plus respirer ! »

A cette phrase, l'aîné laissa Greg se dégager.

« Une minute, vous êtes humains ? dit le plus jeune incarcérateur.

-Non, je suis un tigre magique !

-Greg ! Oui, nous sommes humains. Pouvez-vous nous laisser sortir maintenant ? On est un peu à l'étroit, là. »

Les cordes furent coupées et ils furent tirés du sac de nœuds qu'ils étaient devenus. La groupe qui les accueilli se révéla être composé de deux jeunes jumeaux, en plus d'un homme adulte à l'air sympathique, et enfin, un immense mastiff noir nommée Annie.

« Car elle a un long nez. » lui expliqua la fille.

Ils furent emmenés vers une jeep garée un peu plus loin. Ils se serrèrent pour tous loger sur la banquette arrière, à part pour l'homme qui conduisait, et Annie, qui était assise sur le siège passager.

Wirt n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, trop occupé à empêcher son frère de caresser le chien menaçant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient, il semblait, à l'abris du danger, il se mit à se gratter la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

« Pardon d'avoir interrompu votre… activité. »

Il parlait à l'un des jumeaux, le garçon : il semblait être le chef du petit groupe. Wirt eut un sentiment de malaise quand il lui lança un regard, même si la personne était plus jeune que lui. Sa sœur l'interrompit avant même qu'un mot puisse sortir de sa bouche, souriante à travers le métal brillant de ses bagues.

« C'est pas grave, Annie ne pouvait pas trouver ce que l'on cherchait de toute manière. On avait probablement perdu la trace de la Mandragore avant de tomber sur vous. »

Son jumeau repoussa sa déception, et réussit à sourire. Ce qui était fait était maintenant fait, et de toute manière, il avait deux personnes qui avaient probablement une histoire intéressante à raconter.

« Je suis désolée, on ne s'est pas encore présentés. Excusez-moi, ça m'arrive d'être un peu impoli de temps à autres. Mon nom est Dipper Pines… »

-Et moi, c'est Mabel ! On est des enquêteurs du paranormal… »

-Mabel ! Ouais, c'est vrai, en quelques sortes, mais on est juste ici pendant les vacances d'été, donc on ne mérite pas réellement ce titre. »

-Euh, je suis Wirt et ça c'est… attends une minute, vous avez dit les vacances d'été ?

-Oui, Août à peu près. Pourquoi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas bon, on est à peu près une semaine après Halloween.

-Tu veux dire Summerween, non ?

-D'accords, éclaircissons les choses. On est en quelle année, on est en 1983, non ?

La panique était maintenant apparente dans la vox de Wirt, et il avait enlevé son chapeau afin de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent inquiétude . Enfin, Mabel parla, se penchant vers lui et lui prenant doucement sa main d'une manière réconfortante.

-Wirt, on est en 2012. »


End file.
